


Wish Upon a Reaper

by wingsofimagery



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: F/M, Geumhyuk's a Grim Reaper and you died a stupid death, Grim reaper au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofimagery/pseuds/wingsofimagery
Summary: A grim reaper's, or angel of death's, job is to guide souls to their afterlife. Unfortunately, this isn't the case for you. You have a wish and Geumhyuk wants to make your wish come true. New memories are created and old ones are unveiled as a ghost and a grim reaper completes last-minute wishes before going on to the afterlife.





	Wish Upon a Reaper

Smile? That was simple. He could do that.

Make sure the victim had their last wishes granted if possible? Of course, he could do that too.

Follow all procedures, no mistake or accidents allowed? Geumhyuk’s got it all in the bag. Not one single mishap in his record in all the years he had this job.

There’s only one thing that’s preventing him from doing his job right. He refuses to change his uniform into a more modern one. He loves his traditional costume and he’s been working this job for so many centuries. How could he stop wearing this garment that is practically a part of him? That is similar to asking him to skin himself and put on somebody else’s skin on.

Here he was, staring at the suit, dress pants, and tie held in his hands. He looked up at his boss with a raise of his eyebrows.

“I don’t think I can wear this. May I request to keep my old ones?” he asked, making sure to be polite in his request. If he were to ask in any other manner, he would not get what he wanted.

“What’s wrong with the new ones? Everyone’s changing into them and no exceptions are allowed.”

Geumhyuk continued to bargain with her, explaining how he felt if he were to change outfits. Finally, he was given permission to keep his old uniform with the compromise of collecting extra souls as compensation. He was satisfied with this as he didn’t have to change out of his ‘skin’. So, what if he had to collect more than others? It’s not like he has difficulty gathering the assigned souls right now.

Content with the way the issue was solved, Geumhyuk returned to his job, he pulled out today’s folder of files and breezed through each page to get an understanding of where he had to go and who he had to guide for the day. His job was by no means easy, but he liked it even better when he’s doing it in his traditional costume.

**\--------**

I rolled my head to release the tension from my neck. My bones cracked, causing me to let out a sigh of relief. I’ve been working on this assignment for a while and it’s not like it’ll be due any time soon so maybe I should take a moment to rest.

I folded my hands together and raised my arms high above me. A long, loud groan escaped from my throat while I squeezed my eyes shut. Easing myself out of productive mode, I rubbed my left eye softly. Then my stomach moaned for my attention.

“That’s right, I haven’t eaten since lunch. What time is it..?” I muttered to myself, glancing down at the digital clock on my laptop. The time displayed 8:30. The last I ate was around 1. Wow, has it been that long?

I was startled by how long I had concentrated on this assignment. My eyes blinked rapidly in confusion before I decided it was best to make something simple to eat before I starve myself.

While I made food for myself, I felt a presence staring at me from afar. I turned around to take a look only to meet the white wall behind me, like I’m supposed to. My eyebrows furrowed. Was I sensing things wrong? Was I scaring myself?

I shrugged and turned back around to attend to my food. When it was done cooking, I turned the knob of the stove off and took the pot to my table. I clapped my hands together and sighed happily. I’m finally getting some food in my system.

It only took me mere minutes to finish the content in the pot before I dumped it into the sink. I stayed in the kitchen to browse around on my phone. I turned on some music so that the house wasn’t so quiet. Silent is deadly, especially for someone like me.

I began to smell something but decided to dismiss it because it was probably my neighbor cooking again. They always cook at the weirdest time of day or night, not that I’m allowed to judge them, after all, I practically did the same thing as them just earlier.

My eyes slowly began to get droopy. As I struggled to stay awake, my body finally gave up on fighting and let my head hit the table. My conscious slipped from me as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this but I have no idea what I'm writing. Enjoy


End file.
